Infrared imaging devices, such as infrared cameras or other devices, are typically implemented with an array of infrared sensors. Such devices are often implemented as integrated circuits with interconnections provided between the infrared sensors and related circuitry. For example, such interconnections may be provided between the infrared sensors and various components of a read out integrated circuit (ROIC).
Many existing infrared imaging devices are implemented with relatively large arrays of infrared sensors. Unfortunately, as the number of infrared sensors increases, greater numbers of interconnected metal layers are typically required to provide signal paths between the infrared sensors and ROIC components. This complicates the design of integrated circuits and increases their associated manufacturing costs.